Relación:Tina y Kurt
La relación entre Tina Cohen Chang y Kurt Hummel es una relación de amistad que existe entre ellos. Desde antes de que empezara la serie ya eran amigos.. Se les conoce comúnmente como Turt al juntar sus nombres (T'ina/K'urt). Información General Historia por episodios Primera Temporada Pilot [[Archivo:Kurt_y_Tina_en_Sit_Down_You're_Rockin'_The_Boat.png|thumb|left|Kurt y Tina bailando "Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat".]] En Pilot, Tina y Kurt audicionan para entrar a New Directions y lo logran formando parte de los 5 miembros Originales junto con Mercedes, Artie y Rachel. Junto a ellos cantan su primera canción grupal Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat, durante esta cancion, Tina y Kurt son pareja de baile y Kurt intenta cargar a Tina pero no puede, aun asi siguien bailando. [[Archivo:Tina_mirando_a_Kurt_durante_You're_The_One_That_I_Want.png|thumb|Tina y Kurt durante "You're The One That I Want".]] Mas tarde, durante You're The One That I Want, se puede ver como Tina mira a Kurt. También cantan juntos durante Don't Stop Believin'. Showmance En Showmance, Kurt y Tina cantan Le Freak junto con New Directions. Luego, Tina y Kurt hacen los coros junto con Rachel y Finn mientras Mercedes, Artie y Will cantaban Gold Digger. Mas tarde, Rachel manda a llamar a Kurt, Tina y a los demás miembros de New Directions a una reunión para preparar otro numero y cantarlo en la asamblea, en donde cantan Push It. Acafellas En Acafellas, Kurt lleva a Tina y a las demás chicas de New Directions a Carmel High para buscar a Dakota Stanley. Mas tarde, Tina y Rachel le advierten a Mercedes que no intentara nada con Kurt ya que el es gay. Preggers thumb|left|Kurt le dice a su padre que Tina es su novia. En Preggers, Tina y Brittany ayudaban a Kurt con su vídeo de Single Ladies bailando, cuando de repente llega el padre de Kurt y le pregunta que era lo que hacían, por lo que Kurt le miente y le dice que le ayudan en su entrenamiento de fútbol, luego le pregunta que si una de las dos era su novia a lo que Kurt le dice que es Tina pero que aun no tienen nada formal. The Rhodes Not Taken thumb|Tina y Kurt. En The Rhodes Not Taken, Tina y Kurt, junto con Artie y Mercedes, intentan adivinar que era lo que le ocurría a Quinn, hasta que Puck les dice que esta embarazada y que el padre es Finn. Mas tarde, a ambos se les puede ver bailando juntos durante la interpretación de New Directions de Last Name. Tambien, ambos pasan juntos durante Somebody to Love. Throwdown En Throwdown, Sue divide a New Directions en dos equipos, apartando a las "minorías" en un grupo llamado los "Chicos de Sue", por lo que Tina y Kurt, junto a Mercedes, Santana, Matt, Artie y Mike están juntos en el grupo. Tina y Kurt, junto a los demás chicos cantan Hate on Me para Sue. Mas tarde, New Directions se junta en secreto y cantan Ride Wit Me. Mash-Up En Mash-Up, Tina, junto con Rachel, Mercedes y Artie, intentan defender a Kurt de que Finn le tire un Slushie, pero Kurt termina por tirárselo el mismo, luego Tina, Rachel y Mercedes meten a Kurt al baño de chicas y lo ayudan a limpiarse. Wheels En Wheels, durante Dancing with Myself se puede ver a Tina hablando y riendo con Kurt y Mercedes. Poco después, Kurt hace jurar a Tina y a New Directions que en la competencia de diva-off contra Rachel, van a votar por quien cante mejor y no por quien sea mas popular. Mas tarde, se les ve bailando juntos durante Proud Mary. Ballad [[Archivo:Kurt_y_Tina_Lean_On_Me.png|thumb|left|Kurt y Tina durante "Lean on Me".]] En Ballad, se pueden ver a Tina, Artie, Mercedes y Kurt hablando respecto al embarazo de Quinn en los pasillos y como todos estaban preocupados por ello. Al final, Tina y Kurt, junto con New Directions, le cantan Lean on Me a Finn y a Quinn. Tina y Kurt comparten muchos momentos juntos durante la presentación. Hairography thumb|Kurt, Tina y Matt cantando "True Colors". En Hairography, Tina y Kurt están sentados uno al lado del otro mientras New Directions cantaba True Colors. Bad Reputation En Bad Reputation, Tina y Kurt, junto con Artie, Mercedes y Brittany, se sienten menospreciados por no estar en la Glist (Brittany porque pensaba que se merecía un mejor puesto) por lo que intentan ganar mas mala reputación cantando en la biblioteca U Can't Touch This pero no les sale bien. Theatricality thumb|Tina y Kurt siendo intimidados por Karofsky y Azimio. En Theatricality, Tina y Kurt, junto con las chicas de New Directions, cantan Bad Romance inspiradas en Lady Gaga. Mas tarde, Kurt y Tina se ven caminando por los pasillos cuando Dave Karofsky y Azimio Adams aparecen y los intimidan. Kurt defiende a Tina alegando que es mujer y no deberian de hacerle esas cosas pero ellos se defienden diciendo que no encontraron la diferencia al verlos en esos trajes. Al final, Azimio y Karofsky atacan de nuevo a Kurt, pero Tina, junto con sus demas compañeros de New Directions, salen en defensa de Kurt. Segunda Temporada Grilled Cheesus En Grilled Cheesus, después de escuchar las noticias sobre los ataques cardiacos de Burt, Tina es la primera en darle un abrazo a Kurt al llegar a la sala de coro. Ella también canta los coros con Quinn durante el solo de Mercedes en I Look To You para Kurt. Más tarde, Kurt canta I Want to Hold Your Hand con mucha emoción, lo que provoca que Tina llorara un poco. Finalmente, Tina también obtiene solos en One of Us (Kurt también, pero sus solos fueron cortados del episodio). Duets En Duets, Tina, junto con Mike, Brittany y varias Cheerios, ayudan durante el solo de Kurt, Le Jazz Hot, como respaldo de baile. Never Been Kissed En Never Been Kissed, Tina y Kurt caminan por los pasillos hablando sobre la tendencia de los sueteres. Furt En Furt, como Karofsky intimidando a Kurt llega a una nueva altura, Rachel reune a Tina y todas las otras chicas con novios en el equipo de fútbol juntos para conseguir que se hable con Karofsky y conseguir que deje de meterse con él. Tina hace esto, como una escena posterior muestra a Mike levantarse por la cara Karofsky para defender Kurt. Más tarde, para celebrar la boda de Burt y Carole, Tina canta por el pasillo en Marry You. Al final, Kurt les anuncia a sus compañeros que dejará McKinley y se trasladará a Dalton Academy, ya que Karofsky regresará después de su suspensión, y Tina está claramente afectada por la noticia. Silly Love Songs En Silly Love Songs, Tina asiste a la fiesta de los Warblers en Breadstix ya que Kurt la habia invitado, aun cuando ella y Mike eran novios y era una fiesta para corazones solos. Born This Way thumb|left|Tina dandole la bienbenida a Kurt. En Born This Way, Tina, Mercedes y Santana estaban hablando con Kurt y Blaine y le preguntan que si no habia una forma de que Kurt regresara a McKinley. Mas tarde, Kurt regresa a McKinley y todos lo reciben; se puede ver a Tina dandole un abrazo de bienbenida a Kurt y hablando con el despues de que los Warblers le cantaran Somewhere Only We Know.thumb|Tina, Kurt y Mercedes en Born This Way. Tina también da una ovación de pie (junto con todo el club), después de que Kurt cantara As If We Never Said Goodbye. Al final, Kurt, Mercedes y Tina cantan y bailan, junto con New Directions, en Born This Way. Pron Queen En Prom Queen, Tina, Kurt y Brittany le dan consejos a Lauren y a Santana acerca de su vestido para el baile. Tina explica que conseguir un pulgar hacia arriba de Kurt es como obtener un pulgar hacia arriba de Joan y Melissa Rivers. Funeral En Funeral, durante el funeral de Jean Sylvester; Tina y Kurt cantan juntos en Pure Imagination junto con Artie, Finn y New Directions. Tercera Temporada The Purple Piano Project En The Purple Piano Project, Kurt, Tina y Brittany se acercan juntos hacia un piano purpura cuando el Sr. Schue les dice que agan musica con ellos cada vez que los vean por la escuela. Pot O' Gold En Pot O' Gold, Kurt, Tina y Artie van a buscar a Mercedes quien estaba con las Troubletones, pero Santana no la deja acercarse a ellos. Hold On To Sixteen En Hold On To Sixteen, a ambos se les ve bailando y cantando juntos durante ABC. Choke thumb|Tina y Kurt interpretando "The Music Of The Night". En Choke, Tina ayuda a Kurt durante su nuemro de The Music Of The Night interpretando el papel de Christine. Al terminar Tina le dice a Kurt que si puede caminar un poco ya que se le durmio el pie, Kurt le dice que no se aleje mucho y luego le agradece respondiendole Tina con una sonrisa. Mas tarde, cuando Rachel le dice a Kurt que ella puede ser su Christine, Kurt le dice que a Tina no le importara. Sin embargo, Kurt no canta The Music Of The Night, sino a ultima hora, Kurt cambia la canción e interpreta Not The Boy Next Door ayudandole Tina, Mercedes y Brittany a hacer los coros de fondo y a bailar. Props En Props, luego de que Tina se golpeara la cabeza, Kurt y Blaine, quienes estaban cerca, corren a ayudarla. Al salir Tina de la fuente, los ve como a Finn y Puck y ella se ve como Rachel. En la sala de coro, Tina estaba confundida ya que todos se veian diferentes y la llamaban Rachel. Cuando le dicen que pase a cantar Tina duda a lo que Kurt, quien se veia como Finn, habla con ella y le dice que ella no es asi, luego le dice que como se ve diferente esa noche lo harian. Entonces Tina, quien se veia como Rachel, canta Because You Loved Me. Durante la cancion Kurt la veia muy contento. Cuando Tina logra volver a la normalidad, le cuenta a Rachel que en su sueño creia que Kurt queria tener sexo con ella. Goodbye En Goodbye, Tina y Kurt, junto con Rachel, Artie y Mercedes (los 5 miembros originales) cantan Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat, como la primera vez que entraron al club. Mas tarde, Tina y Brittany ayudan a Burt a darle el regalo de graduación a Kurt, el cual era el que Burt bailara junto con Tina y Brittany Single Ladies. Canciones Canciones Grupales ;Primera Temporada *''Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat'' de Guys & Dolls. Cantada con Artie, Mercedes y Rachel. (Pilot) (No Lanzada) *''Le Freak'' de Chic. Cantada con New Directions. (Showmance) (No Lanzada) *''Ride Wit Me'' de Nelly. Cantada con New Directions. (Throwdown) (No Lanzada) *''Bad Romance'' de Lady Gaga. Cantada con Quinn, Mercedes y Santana.(Theatricality) *''To Sir, With Love'' de Lulu. Cantada con Rachel, Mercedes, Finn, Artie y Santana.(Journey) ;Segunda Temporada *''One of Us'' de Joan Osborne. Cantada con Finn, Rachel, Quinn y Mercedes.(Grilled Cheesus) *''Time Warp'' de The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Cantada con Quinn, Finn, Santana, Artie, Brittany y Mercedes.(The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *''The Most Wonderful Day of the Year'' de Edward Pola & George Wyle. Cantada con Artie, Sam y Brittany.(A Very Glee Christmas) *''We Need a Little Christmas'' de Mame. Cantada con Mercedes. (A Very Glee Christmas) *''Born This Way'' de Lady Gaga. Cantada con Mercedes.(Born This Way) *''Pure Imagination'' de Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory. Cantada con Finn y Artie (Funeral) ;Tercera Temporada *''You Can't Stop the Beat'' de Hairspray. Cantada con Rachel, Finn, Artie y Mercedes. (The Purple Piano Project) *''ABC'' de Jackson Five. Cantada con Quinn y Mike. (Hold On To Sixteen) *''Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World)'' de Band Aid. Cantada con Finn, Rachel, Artie, Blaine, Mercedes, Brittany, Santana y Puck. (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *''Summer Nights'' de Grease. Cantada con Sam, Mercedes, Rory, Sugar, Puck, Finn y Santana. (Yes/No) *''Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat'' de Guys & Dolls. Cantada con Artie, Mercedes y Rachel. (Goodbye) (No Lanzada) Canciones Relacionadas ;Primera Temporada *''Single Ladies'' de Beyonce. Bailada por Kurt, Tina y Brittany. (Preggers) *''Hate on Me'' de Jill Scott. Cantada por Mercedes. (Throwdown) ;Tercera Temporada *''The Music Of The Night'' de Phantom of the Opera. Cantada por Kurt. (Choke) *''Not The Boy Next Door'' de The Boy From Oz. Cantada por Kurt. (Choke) *''Because You Loved Me'' de Celine Dion. Cantada por Tina. (Props) *''Single Ladies'' de Beyonce. Bailada por Burt, Tina y Brittany. (Goodbye) Curiosidades *Ambos han sido emparejados en dos ocaciones. La primera por Kurt en Preggers para mentirle a su padre y no pensara que era gay. La segunda vez por Tina en Props durante su sueño cuando ella es Rachel y Kurt es Finn. *Ambos se han enamorado de Blaine. * Tina cree que Kurt es una gran Gaga. (A Katy Or A Gaga) * En una ocasión Kurt uso a Tina para hacerle creer a su padre que era su novia. * En el episodio I Do se pelean por Blaine * Tina dijo que Kurt era una Barbie Galería Kurt_y_Tina_Somebody_To_Love.png|Tina y Kurt "Somebody To Love". Tina,_Kurt,_Mercedes_y_Artie_Ballad.png|Tina, Kurt, Mercedes y Artie. Tina,_Kurt_y_Mercedes_Ballad.png|Tina, Kurt y Mercedes. Navegador Categoría:Relaciones Categoría:Relaciones Amistosas Categoría:Beards Categoría:Relaciones de Tina Categoría:Relaciones de Kurt Categoría:Relaciones Heterosexuales Categoría:Relaciones Menores